SCP Foundation Dwellers
by XephertheReaper
Summary: Three boys; Dante, Isaac, and Robbie are all looking for how Dante's dad died in a facility he worked at. But, little did they know, the facility was crawling with used-to-be contained creatures and items, some trying to kill them. How will they survive, and what will the outcome be?


"**SCP: Foundation Dwellers"**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"Listen man, there are no such things as monsters running around this little facility. I think we should just go home and leave this place alone." Robbie said.

"Robbie, don't be such a -. My father died here somehow and I want my damn answers! Now come over here and help me up to the window." I said. Robbie and Isaac grabbed both my feet and slowly raised me up towards the window of the facility. As I got face to face with the window, I jumped into the room. The thud was louder than I thought because Isaac and Robbie yelled "What was that?"

As I looked up, I saw bookshelves full of devices and documents.

"Guys, get up here!" I yelled. Isaac and Robbie climbed up into the window and looked at the several documents scattered throughout the bookshelves.

"Whoa… These documents are weird! This one is about a monster called 'SCP-096' that freaks out when you look at his face through a picture, video recording, or face to face. After he freaks out, he comes after you and kills you!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's complete bull! No being would ever do anything like that!" Robbie said. After several minutes of searching, we found a document called 'SCP-173 the Original'. It was saying how it is a statue made of rebar or something and how if you don't make eye contact with it, it'll move closer and closer until it breaks your neck. After viewing all the documents, I hit the button next to the door, letting the door slide open. Isaac, Robbie and I stepped out into a huge office looking area. As we walked further, an alarm went off out of nowhere. All three of us jumped to the sound of the alarm.

"All personnel are to be escorted out of the facility A.S.A.P. No further instruction is needed. All Class-D personnel are to found and eliminated at all costs. That is a-" Then the announcement is cut off by a scream from the same man. We were scared to know what happened just now as we were approaching the next door. When we stepped into the next room, we saw a sign that said 'SCP-106. APPROACH WITH CAUTION.' This scared Isaac and I when we read this.

"Pfft… What a bummer. A fake sign talking about a fake thing." Robbie exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes and went to the door to my left. The inside of the door showed a long, dark tunnel with what seemed to be a doctor lying on the ground with blood covering his corpse. We slowly stepped around him and went through the next door. What we saw what a weird statue looking at us. The statue was made of rebar and concrete… Then finally… We knew what it was…

**Chapter 2: SCP-173**

"Holy -! It IS real!" Robbie yelled with fear. Isaac and I were speechless as we slowly tried to walk around 173. After hitting the next button; we rushed in and shut the door behind us. I sighed in relief knowing that we had already escaped that… Thing in the room. I saw a keycard on a desk as we entered another small office room.

"Level 3 Keycard… I wonder what it's used for." I whispered to myself.

"Alright guys, there's three doors here. We'll split up and see what we're able to find. We'll come back here in two hours." Robbie stated. Isaac and I nodded our heads. I headed towards the door on the end of the staircase. When I opened the next door, I jumped instantly. A really long, dark tunnel had been placed before me. I slowly walked down the strange tunnel with ease, pulling a flashlight out of my back pocket and flicking it on. As I flicked the light on, I saw a shadow zoom from the left side of the tunnel to the right.

"-! What was that?!" I yelled. I sighed and continued down the dark tunnel. As I reached the end, I had gotten a call from Isaac.

"Dante! You remember that 'SCP-096' thing that we read about? I found its room!" Isaac said.

"Isaac, remember. Don't look at his face at all. I can't afford getting a friend killed. I'll see you in 2 hours." I whispered. As I entered the next room, I felt a strange presence; As though I was being followed by something. I continued into the next room. Chills ran down my spine when I found out the room I was in was the Class-D holding cells.

"W-Who is that?! Let me out of here!" A guy yelled from the second cell to the left.

"How do I let you out?" I whispered.

"The keycard; If it's level 2 or higher, it should work!" He yelled. I quickly grabbed that Level 3 Keycard and slid it into the slot. I heard a buzzing noise and the door flew open. A tall, muscular man walked out and faced towards me.

"Hm. You remind me of someone…" The man said. "Was your father a doctor here?"

"Yes. His name was Richard Jackson." I said with joy.

"Ah. I see. He was actually a good friend of mine. Shame he died…" The man said, hanging his head low. "My name is Lee if you're wondering."

"Dante" I said. We both smiled and headed towards the door down the hall, talking to each other for a long time. Lee was a former guard here, and knew how to smuggle weapons, so he carried a pistol and a curved knife. He said that it was time to get the key. I was curious what he meant at the time, but I was up for anything.

**Chapter 3: SCP-860**

"So this key is really powerful, Dante. When we get this, I need you to be careful with it." Lee said. I just nodded my head and looked at my phone.

"One more hour…" I whispered to myself. After passing several rooms, we passed a room that held some sort of weird floppy disk next to an old computer. I can say it was just collecting dust as it was sitting on the old computer desk. I slid the floppy disk into the dusty computer and watched as the computer screen filled with a jumble of ones and zeros.

" Binary code. This is pretty clever for this kind of technology." Lee exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device with a few buttons and mini switches on the sides. After minutes of him pushing buttons and flicking switches on the device, the binary code on the old computer was translated into words.

"SCP-860, SCP-106, AND SCP-320 HAVE BEEN RELOCATED TO DIFFERENT LOCATIONS. SCP-860 CHAMBER 452 OF IS NOW IN BLOCK 2; SECTION T. SCP-106 IS NOW IN CHAMBER 136 OF BLOCK 2; SECTION D. SCP-320 IS NOW IN CHAMBER 652 OF BLOCK 3; SECTION S. ON THAT NOTE, KEEP 173 LOCKED AWAY IN CHAMBER 547 OF BLOCK 1; SECTION R UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." Was what the document had on it.

Lee smirked and sprinted towards the door behind us as I followed him.


End file.
